musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Player Preferences
Player audio player Choose how to send output to your sound card. *'Direct Sound' : the standard Windows interface to sound cards *'ASIO:' provides a direct interface to your sound card - however, you can only use ASIO if your sound card supports the protocol. You might want to use ASIO in preference to DirectSound as many people report sound quality is better. *'WASAPI:' the Windows version of ASIO MusicBee can also use most Winamp output plugins. You must run MusicBee as an administrator to install them. Select from the list of sound cards MusicBee has detected on your PC, where 'Primary Sound Driver' is the default as configured in the Windows Control Panel. When ticked, sound data is output as 32-bit floating point numbers rather than 16-bit. This option is generally recommended for Vista/Windows 7 users or when your soundcard natively supports 32-bit data (however some Vista users have reported a slight sound distortion when the equalizer is used with this option enabled). Note however you may need to disable the 'use hardware mixing' option for some older soundcards. Tick or adjust this setting if you notice sound stuttering during playback. The tradeoff is more memory will be used to buffer the sound data and a little more lag will be noticeable before equalizer and DSP settings start to take effect. Will convert stereo streams to surround sound. Only use this if it is not handled by your sound card. When ticked, sound data will be resampled and output to the soundcard at the chosen sample rate. Most music files have a sample rate of 44.1K (it's what CDs use) but soundcards generally play at 48K (some support higher rates). Without this option enabled, the soundcard will resample the sound data to 48K itself, but some don't do this well so you might want to choose this option to allow MusicBee to perform the resampling instead. Choose how the player behaves when MusicBee starts. *'do nothing' : MusicBee will load the last file in the Player Controls, but not the position *'resume playback:' MusicBee will resume playing the track that was playing when it shut down *'resume position:' MusicBee will return to the last position of the track that was playing when it shut down, but will be paused video player Choose what you want MusicBee to do with video files. *use Windows default : MusicBee will play videos with the default video player for Windows *use external player: specify a video player for MusicBee to use input plugins MusicBee can use most Winamp input plugins. You must run MusicBee as an administrator to install them. sound effects Choose whether MusicBee overlaps tracks as one fades out and another (optionally) fades in, and set how long the crossfade lasts. *crossfade when skipping tracks: Tick if you want MusicBee to fade out a track you're skipping. *do not crossfade when playing albums: Disables crossfading for tracks from the same album (). Choose whether MusicBee fades or stops suddenly when you use the Stop button/command. When ticked, MusicBee will attempt to adjust the sound level of different web sound streams to the same volume. You might want to enable this option as different web sound streams tend to play at a substantially varying volume levels. However, as the adjustment is being done on-the-fly, it's not exact. When ticked MusicBee will utilise replay gain tags stored in a music file to adjust the sound level to the same track level (all tracks play at the same volume) or same album level (albums play at the same volume but the relative track variation within an album is preserved). For files without Replay Gain tags you can have MusicBee calculate and store this information - see Volume Analysis for more details. Compresses the higher (louder) end of the volume scale so it is more responsive and controllable at lower levels. Will attempt to skip any silent portions at the beginning or end of a track (does not alter the file). Tick to add a specified period of silence between tracks.